The Missing Puzzle Piece Solution
by Yowzah-Shamy
Summary: Sometimes things don't go out as we plan them. The important thing is to find the missing piece to our puzzle. What will Sheldon do when one of his main pieces of his puzzle is sliding out of his life? What will Amy do to hold on to her happiness? Pieces of a puzzle are meant to fit together, no matter what.


The Missing Puzzle Piece Solution

3:29 AM:

Sheldon couldn't stop shivering that night. He felt it. He knew. He was aware. He was hurt. For such a great man, as he called himself, the smartest person alive, he was pretty dumb to not see how he was slowly losing the love of his life. The emptiness inside him was eating him alive. He rested in his bed. Only the reflection of moonlight in his face. No more. He missed her. Darn, the empty spot next to him. He missed her.

_Amy…_

_How could I possibly believe you'd wait for me forever…_

_I am deeply sorry…_

_So many days, so many nights… and they weren't enough for me to realize what I had…_

_One night. One simple night. You came home, you were lovely. I couldn't resist. I denied it to myself so many times, but I couldn't anymore. I simply needed it. I needed to show you how much I love you. And I did. One night of passion, filled with emotions and many connections. Perfect love making. All I could ever imagine, and even more. Perfection. Whether it was the connection or simply your loving nature. It was the best day of my life; my life was finally complete. But sadly, it wasn't enough, a realization I had when it was too late. I had already lost you. Perhaps if I hadn't panicked and ran out on you. Why, Amy, why. Why was I so afraid of accepting I am human and that I couldn't resist affection? It was too late, I just realized everything too late._

* * *

_I should have known better, I should have known Sheldon wasn't the perfect puzzle piece missing in my life. Heck! I deserve better! I gave all of myself, I gave him everything! All I had! All for him! And the asshole runs out after promising he was okay with that. Fuck you, Sheldon! Honestly! You could have at least tried not to run out! Talk about it! Ugh, what was I thinking about? That you were going to openly talk about it? I am an idiot! How could I think love-making could fix the situation? Why did I even agree on it? Now, look at me. All alone and outraged! All because of Sheldon! _

Amy kept thinking to herself many small justifications for breaking up and leaving Sheldon for good. She was convincing herself she was happier and much better without him and that those two weeks without Sheldon had been the best ones in her life, however inside her, very deeply, she knew she lied to herself, but she was too proud to accept it. Later on that day she planned with Penny and Bernadette to go out for some drinks.

5:32 PM: Amy settled details with the girls about meeting later for some drinks and a very well deserved Girls Night.

5:49 PM: Amy finished Phase II of her trial about the way monkeys deal with their emotions.

5:53 PM: Amy received a text message. Unknown number. It said: _1,209,673 seconds of sorrow and sadness. Not even a lifetime to make up for them. At least not one without you by my side. _

Amy ignored it. Or at least tried to. Could it be? It did say unknown number, and too cheesy and hippy to be from… him. It did sum up for two weeks, the time they were apart. It can't. Shelbot can't. End of story.

6:47 PM: Amy arrived home. She had to meet the girls at the club in around three hours, giving her enough time to change, relax, eat dinner, get ready and move on.

7:34 PM: Amy heard knocks on the door. Not any type of knocks, but three series of three characteristic knocks. Amy felt the urge to scream and punch the door. If she opened, she feared she'd hurt him… or run into his arms and stay forever. NO. A few minutes passed, the knocks didn't continue. He probably went back home. She gave up and went to have dinner.

7:51 PM. Amy ran to the bathroom. She felt she was about to puke. Why? She didn't know. She made her favorite dish for dinner, and ten minutes later she was throwing up. _Wow. What a way to ruin a very good dinner, Fowler._ She thought to herself. She cleaned up, took some antacids and rested for almost an hour.

8:44 PM: Amy woke up and started getting ready. She chose to wear a red dress just above her knees. Something she rarely did. She matched up the outfit with black pumps and a leather jacket. For the first time in a very long time, she decided to drop her glasses and wear those contact lenses she rarely used.

9:16 PM: As she finished getting ready, she received another text message from the same unknown number: _Amy, meet me at Kenny's Bar at 10:00 PM. I'll be there. Don't miss it. –J.P_

Amy's heartbeat accelerated. So, it definitely wasn't Sheldon. Should she agree to…? _Fine, do it! Forget Sheldon! Amy, this is your life and happiness! Do it!_ As she finished saying that, she felt a bit nauseous, but she felt a little better minutes later.

9:19 PM: Amy opened her door and saw a huge box in front of her door. A post-it was the only sign it had. A blue post-it that said:_ Hello beautiful. Amy, you deserve better. –J.P_

As Amy opened the box, she found 1,522 red roses. Her favorite flower. A card between the roses said: _One for each day of my life that has been changed because of you. One for each day we've been apart. One for each of the reasons I need to see you now. P.S: I had to narrow my reasons because the florist said he couldn't deliver you an infinite number of roses, sorry for that. –James_

9:36 PM: She and the girls met up at Kenny's bar as said. Amy kept to herself her secret man. She was thrilled to see who this mysterious man was. _Now, you watch and learn, Sheldon, how things were supposed to be done if you really wanted to be with me!_

* * *

Sheldon looked at the clock, it was 11:00 AM. Friday, another day of work he had called in. This was nonsense, he had been missing so many days that even though his co-workers despite liking having Sheldon outside the workplace, were worried he'd be missing so many days at Caltech. He got up, ate something and sat down on his spot. He started thinking about Amy. What was he supposed to do? He felt his life was meaningless. Yes, his life goals were being achieved, but he felt they were not enough as he believed they'd be. But he knew there was a missing piece in his puzzle. The reason: Amy. He needed Amy. Because his happiness was based on sharing his life with his Amy. And now, he'd never be able to do so. He needed a plan, he needed another chance. He was going to prove her his commitment. She was worth everything. And he'd try for the rest of his days to prove her he was the one.

1:09 PM: Sheldon texted his brother George: _Hello, I need your help. Please. –Sheldon_

1:11 PM: He received a text back: _Why, hello Shelly. So you never even call or bother to ask and now you need a favor. What for? Forget it. You would have to beg me. Haha how desperate are you for my help? Love, –George. _

"_Drat." _Sheldon thought to himself. _Fine! I don't give a damn about my pride. Amy, I need to prove Amy I love her._

1:14 PM: Sheldon texted George back. _Yes, I know. And I am sorry for being a huge dickbutt with you. You see, it's a matter of… well… I need my big brother's help. You know I lack of social abilities, abilities that you and Missy have, and it's a matter of living or dying. I need your help to get my Amy back. You see… I…love..her… Please, I mean it. I really do. More than anything in the world. Love, -Sheldon_

1:17 PM: George texted back: _Wow, Shelly. I never thought you'd be human enough to accept you love your lady. As much as I hate not to make you suffer a little, count with me! I see you really need me. What am I good for? –G_

1:20 PM: Sheldon texted: _Great! Thank you. And can you get Missy in? I'll skype within 5 minutes. Thank you. –S_

Sheldon called George and Missy for help. He explained everything to his brother and sister, and after a few minutes of mocking Sheldon, they helped him with the plan. To be honest, not even his siblings thought he'd make it through.

* * *

9:49 PM:

"I am so glad we're having this girls' Night! I needed a break after all these wedding preparations Leonard is making me go through!" Penny said as the waiter served three glasses of champagne.

"I know, you end up getting sick of that at the end." Bernadette added.

"Amy? I've noticed you're a bit distracted. Are you still hung up on Sheldon?" Penny said.

"Oh, no. It's just that… I am thinking, you know, stuff. Maybe I should meet someone tonight. That's all." Amy said trying to smoothly pre justify her date with James to avoid questioning.

"Wow, Amy! Good for you! Who are you interested in? You see any interesting shots here?" Bernadette said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe… I should probably keep looking around." Amy said.

9:55 PM: Amy felt her phone receive a text. Unknown, not so unknown, number. It said: _Hi princess, I am about to arrive to Kenny's. Where should we meet? I can't wait to see you. ;) P.S: You will recognize me because I am wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. You know, better meet me by the bar. –James Parker. _

Amy felt her heart skipped a bit. She had to make an excuse to leave the girls.

9:58 PM: "Listen, please excuse me, I'd need to go to the restroom." Amy said to Penny and Bernadette.

10:00 PM. Amy started searching through the club and went straight to the bar, and there he was. Very oddly on time. _Just like… nah, it can't. I need to forget him. _She kept on walking towards the bar until he spotted a tall guy dressed in a leather jacket and jeans. She saw him from behind and noticed he had messy brown hair and chin curtain beard. Now what? How was she supposed to speak to him?

"Hello, Amy." The man said as he turned around before Amy could speak. Chin curtain beard and a small, light mustache. Amy wished she'd worn her glasses instead of that contact lenses to see him better. He looked oddly familiar, especially his voice, but she couldn't remember who he was. It made sense, the guy did say he already knew her, and that they'd been apart. She probably knew him, but didn't remember. Or probably he'd changed and she couldn't place him in her memories. Whoever he was, he got her motors running.

"Would you like to go dancing?" James said to Amy. She said yes, they started dancing and she felt those arms were familiar. But it couldn't be. She wanted to look deeply into his eyes, but she was too afraid of the truth. Moments later, Amy felt bad again, and had to excuse herself to the restroom. James remained on the dance floor, many girls tried to have a shot with him but he didn't notice them, his eyes and mind were fixed on Amy, that, and keeping that small secret from her.

* * *

10: 24 PM: Amy ran to the bathroom as she felt dizzy and sick. She wanted to throw up. In fact, she did. She later rinsed her mouth and stood in front of the mirror. She was starting to get worried. One time was just a coincidence, two times was definitely something more. She stood there and tried to remember if she'd eaten something that was not good, or something she could get sick because of. As nothing came to mind, she started checking other signs, but everything seemed normal. Until she realized something that was missing. Odd. Very odd. Far too odd. She was exact as an atomic clock. Not a day earlier, not a day later. Yes, she had missed her period by three days, and she'd been too busy to remember. All of a sudden, she felt sick again and felt the necessity of throwing up again.

As she fixed herself up again, Amy went out to the dance floor again and found Penny and Bernadette who started questioning her: "Where were you?" Penny said. "Oh, I met someone and we started talking and danced for a while." Okay, she wasn't proud of lying but it wasn't completely a lie. "Oooh, and well, how is he? Are you going to introduce us to him?" Bernadette said. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe later, he's waiting for me. I gotta go. Bye, besties!" Amy said. "Okay! Have fun, sweetie!" Penny said as she and Bernadette waved Amy goodbye.

Amy reached the dance floor after texting Penny she was with James, and started searching for James until she noticed he'd gone back to the bar. She went straight to him and patted him on the back. James turned around. He smiled at her and said: "For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming back." Amy smiled and said: "Oh, sorry about that. I found some of my friends and I stopped to say hello."

"I was meaning to ask, how do you know me, James?" Amy finally said. James finally said: "Well, you know me very well, but I have changed. Probably the reason why you can't place me in your memories… But tell me about it, did you like the roses?" James said.

"I loved them. They were beautiful… thank you. Nobody had ever done that. It was very nice." Amy said.

* * *

9:07 PM: Sheldon finished his plan. It was time to get Amy back. It was probably too late, but it was never going to be too late to try. As he was about to leave the apartment, he received a call. It was Leonard.

L: Hey buddy, how are you feeling?

S: Oh, Leonard! Actually, great! Never felt so good before!

L: Oh, I see… I just wanted to know because I checked on you about two hours ago and you weren't home…

S: Yes, indeed. I was just…running some errands.

L: Well, me and the other guys are going to hit the comic book store and probably go to the local bar or something since the girls are hanging out tonight at Kenny's bar. Would you like to come with us?

S: Actually, I already have plans! But l thank you! Listen, I gotta go now! Bye!

L: Sheldon wait! wher-

It was too late because Sheldon hung up on Leonard. Leonard felt it was odd, and he was a bit worried, so he decided to check on him later on.

_Amy… here I go!_

* * *

11:07 PM:

Amy was starting to get anxious. She was really worried about how she had recently felt. She wanted to convince herself she was just experiences nerves and stress, nothing else. However, she wanted to go pick up an instant home test afterwards. Right now she was focused on James.

"So, where are you from, James? Where did we meet?" Amy started doing small chat. "Oh, about some years ago, some friends introduced us." James answered. He grabbed her hand, but Amy was feeling guilty as she thought of the recent events. He got closer. "Let's go dancing" James said as a new song started:

_You say love is what you put into it_

_You say that I'm losing my will_

_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?_

_You make up a half of the whole_

James grabbed her other hand and squeezed it tight.

_You say that it's hard to commit to it_

_You say that it's hard standing still_

_Don't you know that I spend all my nights_

_Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?_

Amy wanted to cry. All she could think about was Sheldon. Whether the recent events or the song, or both. Sheldon came to mind. And all of a sudden, James held her and kissed her. She continued the kiss because it felt too familiar, too familiar she got so scared she wanted to cry.

* * *

11: 23 PM:

"I'm sorry!" Amy said to James. He grabbed on to her but she went away anyway.

Amy excused herself. She needed to know. It was killing her. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the place to a drug store. As she ran out, a new song started to play:

_Say something_

_I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one_

_If you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something_

_I'm giving up on you_

She ran to the door as James started calling her name: "Amy! Please, come back! Amy! Amy…"

As James finished calling her name, someone grabbed him by the arm. It was Penny. "Who the heck are you? And why did Amy ran out? DID YOU DO SOMETHING?"

"Oh, no, no. I am sorry, Penny, I don't know what's wrong. I am sorry, I don't know what happened to my Amy…" James said, very worried.

"How do you even know my name? Amy texted me half an hour ago saying she was with this guy named James. Are you James?" Penny finished questioning. "You seem oddly familiar." Bernadette added.

The guy wanted to run and chase Amy as he should long time ago. "I'm sorry, I got to go for Amy! Excuse me." James said as Penny ran in front of him and stopped him. "Now, you listen Mister. I have no idea who the hell you are and how you know that much about us but you either tell me what the hell happened and who the fuck you are or I beat the crap out of your ass right here!" Penny finished saying.

"You'd never believe me, anyway." James said.

"Try us." Bernadette added.

"I can't, now if you really care for Amy, please let me go see what happened." James said.

"Why? Why so interested in her? How come you care so much about her if you just met her? What, have you known Amy her whole life? Why is she so important for you?!" Penny said.

"Because I love her!" James said as he started running.

"WHAT?!" both of the girls screamed. Penny opened wide her eyes and as James ran, she screamed:

"You better fix it, SHELDON!"

He turned his head back and said: "Either I do it or die because it is killing me!" And kept running.

* * *

Amy reached the drug store and bought a test. She went into the restroom and did it, as the time passed, she was too afraid to look at the result. She got herself up and looked at the test: POSITIVE.

The drug store had music playing on:

_Remember once the things you told me  
And how the tears ran from my eyes  
They didn't fall because it hurt me  
I just hate to see you cry  
Sometimes I wish we could be strangers  
So I didn't have to know your pain  
But if I kept myself from danger  
This emptiness would feel the same_

She wanted to cry her eyeballs out. Now what she supposed to do? Keep crying? As she tried to leave Sheldon out of her life, he was being as present as never before. She got herself up again and left the drug store. As she started walking, it started raining and she was starting to get soaked wet when she started feeling dizzy, so dizzy she was about to faint out into the ground when a pair of arms caught her in the air.

"Sheldon..."Amy managed to say.

"I said I'd always be there for you, princess. I love you…" He said.

As he spoke, Amy completely fainted and he carried her bridal style through the streets of Pasadena as the rain poured down on them. He reached a bench under a small roof, he sat down and placed Amy's head in his lap. She opened her eyes and as she was about to say something, she realized who 'James' really was all this time. She started crying.

"Sheldon… was that you all the time?" Amy said, not disappointed, just dazzled.

"Yes, sorry… I actually had other plans, this wasn't supposed to finish like this, and I also knew this was the only way you would agree to talk to me. And-" Sheldon said as he covered her with his jacket when Amy interrupted him, sat down next to Sheldon and asked him: "Did you really meant all of what you said to me?".

"Amy, I wish I knew better. I wish I knew before. I spoke true words. For you, I give everything. Every morning I miss you, every night I feel you. Every single second of my life, I need you. I am deeply sorry I had to understand it the hard way. But I really mean it. For you, I'd do the impossible. Whatever it is necessary to have you back in my life…" Sheldon said and kissed her as the rain started pouring again.

Someone, somewhere into the darkness of the night, turned the radio on as the music went by:

_Through the driving rain_

_I have lost the words_

_To piece us back together_

_To tell you how it hurts_

_Cause lately we've been breaking_

_All we've built so far_

_And I'm tired of sitting waiting_

_Alone in the dark_

_There's still a way to make it right_

_We'll find the strength this time_

Sheldon held to Amy as she buried her head into his chest and cried. No more words were needed. Each of them were sorry; sorry for hurting themselves. Sheldon naturally hold her and placed his head on top of hers, his eyes were also watery. They gazed into each other's eyes, and when they finally met, they kissed. It could be written in stars it was the most passionate, loving and perfect kiss in history.

A few minutes later the rain started to stop and Sheldon helped Amy up and took her to her apartment. He helped her get dry and change. He placed her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

Afterward, Amy said: "Sheldon, how did you even managed to look like that, for me…and set everything up..."

"Well, I can't lie, I asked George and Missy help. George helped with the look and Missy with the flowers, she said I had to show you how much I love you and care for you. And so I did. I knew roses are your favorite flowers and thought I'd send you a lot of roses. I wanted to send more because I felt they weren't enough, but they only had that amount. I delivered them myself, actually."

"Oh! I should have known! I heard your knocks…actually thought it was you but as you didn't insist I thought you were gone. Anyway, how did you know where we were going? " Amy answered.

"Well, I was planning to tell you to meet me at your favorite restaurant but then Leonard told me you'd be having Girls Night, so I changed the plans and told you to meet me at the bar." Sheldon smiled as he picked up Amy's clothes.

"I'd never imagine you'd pull all that just for me. I should have known better, I'm sorry I went so hard on you and-" Amy said as Sheldon interrupted: "Nonsense. I needed to learn the hard way to realize who I really was and what I really wanted in my life. Thank you, Amy. I love you"

"I love you too. By the way, Sheldon, I left my purse in the living room. Could you please reach it for me?" Amy said. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute." He said as he left the room.

Sheldon went to the next room until he spotted the bag on the corner of the table, and as he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands and all of the content fell out of the bag. He started placing everything inside the bag until he noticed something that caught his attention. A long white stick. He grabbed it, explored it and noticed it was a positive pregnancy test. He stared at it some seconds when Amy spoke: "Sheldon? I heard something falling to the-"

She remained speechless as she noticed Sheldon had discovered the test. "Oh...this… well… I…" Amy said as she stood frozen. She couldn't say more.

Sheldon stood up. Came across her. Looked her in the eyes, and placed his hand in her belly and hugged her. He softly said: "It's okay. It's okay. I am here. Don't worry. We can do this." He searched for her eyes, and smiled. Amy relaxed and said: "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, I just wanted to plan on how to… but… now you know."

"Is this why you ran out of the bar all of a sudden?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes, it had just come to my mind the possibility. Plus, I could only think of you and how this 'James' instead of driving me far from you, made me think much more of you. And I simply couldn't stand there… it was too much…" Amy said as her eyes got watery again.

Sheldon hugged her.

"I hope this is not too much to ask, I mean I understand if you feel you're not ready." Amy said.

"Amy, sometimes life does not give you the luxury in whether to choose if you're ready or not for something. Instead, things happen, and they fit perfectly into our plans. Sometimes, our plans change. For instance, I never expected falling in love. Now, my plan would be incomplete if you're not in it. We might not see it right away, but our puzzle, all these small pieces are fitting in perfectly together; they always do. And it is okay. It's always okay, each small piece is part of the solution of this puzzle we're building together. Always, as long as you are by my side, then I have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Sometimes we don't realize what we have until it's gone. Sometimes, we realize it while we have it. Nothing is written in stone. Nobody is predetermined. Nothing is perfect from the beginning, but it is always perfect at the end. Love: a word that fits perfectly in any puzzle. It's not the way it's showed, not the velocity at which happens, not the time it takes to grow, it's not the way or size or color or shape or form it comes in; it's the missing piece you're looking for. Your puzzle is not broken, but bent. Your puzzle isn't impossible, you just haven't tried all the pieces yet. Your puzzle is not assembled as you planned, but your plan is to assemble the puzzle. And that is what matters. And it is okay. It is always okay.

Always.

Okay.

It's alright because as long as you complete the puzzle, it doesn't matter the way it is done. Because, what really matters at the end is finding the solution to the puzzle with all the pieces you were given.


End file.
